Dream Birthday/Transcript
Here's the 10th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up with Lisa seeing the mail man) * Lisa: Otis, the mail man is 2 minutes and closing. * Otis: Okay, Freddy and Cosmo. You ready in there? * Freddy: Ready for what? * Otis: sighs * Luan: For the last time, we're pranking the mailman. When he opens the mailbox, you shoot the paint balloons at him, okay? * Freddy: Like this? (shoot a paint balloon at Otis) * Otis: Freddy, what are you doing? * Cosmo: I thought you gave the code word. * Otis: What? There's not a code word. * Spike the dog: Then what should the word be? * Pig: Let's make the code word "papaya". * Human Pinkie Pie: Oh, I love "papaya". * Otis: The code word is not "papaya"! sighs Look, let's go over this again. * Cosmo: Did someone say "papaya"? * Pip: Dude, no one said "papaya". * Human Fluttershy: You just said, "papaya". * Otis: Will you stop saying, "papaya"? * Human Applejack: Hey, who want this "papaya" I found? * Timmy Turner: I'll take that "papaya". * Leni: Can I some of that "papaya"? * Pig: You know, I'm not crazy about "papaya." Let's make the code word "rutabaga". * Pip: Or how about "avocado"? * Winnie the Pooh: I got it, "honey". * Lori: Let's make it "daffodil". * Mickey Mouse: How about, "hot dog"? * Luan: Say, Lily, who's your favorite singer? Lady... * Lily: "Gaga!" * Luan: What's your favorite Hawaiian platter? * Lily: "Poo-poo"! * Freddy: I still like "papaya." Ooh, I said it. * Pip: (looks at bincoluars) Otis, the farmer's coming * Otis: What? Abort plan. Repeat: Abort plan. * Cosmo: That's all of them! * Farmer: Oh, mister mailman! * Tigger: Make a break for it! (Everyone hid) * Farmer: Is that my mail? Can I have it? Tomorrow my birthday, you know. I bet everyone in the county sent me a card. (looks through) All right, let's see. Gas bill, electric bill, mortuary services, jury duty. * Mail Man: Oh, this is awkward. Well, have a good one! (leaves) * Farmer: Oh, well. No use moping about it. (leaves depressed) * Winnie the Pooh: Poor farmer. * Mickey Mouse: That is so depressing. * Peck: That is so sad. * Pig: I know. I hate jury duty. * Human Rarity: He means. everyone forgetting the farmer's birthday. * Otis: Oh, I forget. Tomorrow's The Farmer's Birthday. We have to get him something. * Pip: You mean, like a life? * Otis: No, I'm serious. We have to get him a great present. * Pig: How about a day at a mud spa? * Peck: Some new clothes. * Freddy: Arugula. * Sunset Shimmer: A girlfriend. * Pip: Or a life. * Otis: I've got it. * Cosmo: (throws a paint balloon) I found another one. (Later that night) * Farmer: Happy birthday to me. (blew out a candle and goes to sleep) * Sci-Twi: Okay, he's asleep. * Otis: Good, let's move. (Everyone grabs the bed) * Freddy: What are we doing, again? * Rabbit: We just talk about it, Freddy. * Freddy: Oh. Did I appear to be listening? * Otis: You're an idiot. * Freddy: What? Sorry. I wasn't listening. (Inside the barnyard) * Otis: Everyone ready? Pip, hit the light. And... * All: Surprise! * Pooh's Friends: Surprise! * Tigger: Ho-Hio! * Winnie the Pooh: Surprise! * All: Happy Birthday, Farmer! * Farmer: (wakes up and screams) Talking animals! Be gone, demons. (hits Otis with a frying pan) * Abby: No, no, Farmer-- Farmer! We're your friends. * Farmer: Oh, well, that's different. (hits Otis and Freddy with the frying pan) * Otis: No, Farmer, it's all right. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, none of this is real. You're in a dream land. * Farmer: But it all seems so real. * Otis: If this was real, could this happen? (Freddy and Peck makes Pig fly and Cosmo and Wanda appeared) * Farmer: (gasps) A flying pig and fairies? I am dreaming. * Peck: He's buying it. * Freddy: Awesome. (They hi-fived but lets go of rope) * Otis: Farmer, get ready for the best birthday ev--(Pig lands on him) The Middle (They brought in a cake and started singing) * All: (Singing) For he's a jolly good farmer Which nobody can deny. (The farmer blows out he's candles very slowly and faints) * Timmy Turner: Boring. * Donald Duck: Really boring (Otis blow them out for him) * Lori: Who's ready for presents? * Farmer: Presents? Oh, boy. (Singing) I'm getting presents. I'm getting presents. (They take him to the big present) * Sci-Twi: Now, we all know your history buff... * Farmer: Yeah. * Goofy: And you love ping-pong. * Farmer: Yeah? * Otis: So how'd you like to throw down with Abraham Lincoln? (The present revealed to be Freddy and Peck as Abe Lincoln at a ping pong table) * Farmer: (stammer gleefully and faints) * Abby: I'm on it. (sprays water on him and he wakes up) * Farmer: Bring it on, Great emancipator. * Peck: (as Abe) We hold these truths self-evident that I'm gonna kick your butt! (They started playing and Peck makes the first point) * Lynn: Point Lincoln. * Pip: Otis, how'd you know know what to get the farmer? * Otis: Easy; I just checked out his MyFace page. * Timmy Turner: A MyFace page? Really? (The Flashback of a Farmer looks at his MyFace page) * Farmer: "Current Mood: Feisty." Chuckles (Farmer makes a point) * Farmer: Yeah. You want to make that four scores and eight games? * Otis: Ok, there, Paddles. Time to move on. We got a schedule to keep. Are you ready for your next present? * Farmer: (gasp) There's more? (Later Abby dresses up as a Sith) * Abby: Join me, Farmer, and together we can rule the galaxy. * Farmer: Never! (They dueled. Next, Farmer enjoys a bike pedal ride. Then he opens a pianta filled prunes) * Farmer: Prunes! Ha, now it's a party! (Everyone started singing) * All: (Singing) Crop-rotating man. He tills the fields like no one can. (Farmer rides Pig) * Luna: (sees the sunrise) Hey, Otis, the sun's coming up. * Pig: (faints) Oh, I'm done with this. * Otis: Well, Farmer, Mr. Sun's is creeping up over the horizon, so we're gonna have to called quits on this crazy talkin'-animal dream land. * Farmer: No way, Jose. This is the best dream I've ever had. I'm never waking up. * Otis: Come on, now, back to beddy-bye. * Timmy Turner: Ready with the oar. (Cosmo pulls out a oar and about to whack him) NOT NOW!!! (Freddy whistles and pulls out a shovel) * Farmer: You'll have to catch me first. (takes off his pajamas and runs out naked) WEE!! * Human Rarity: Oh, my eyes! * Otis: Grab him!!! (They chased to farmer to a biker club) * Spike the dog: Humans. (Everyone hid) * Otis: Farmer, what are you doing? * Farmer: I'm gonna give those apple-stealing bikers a piece of my mind. 'Cause it's my dream and they can't hurt me. * Otis: (groans) Stop him. * Abby: Otis, you can go after him. We'll be exposed. * Sunset Shimmer: And if we go after him, we'll probably get beat up in the process. * Otis: Agh! Curse the constant need to disguised the fact we're talking animals and kids with no upper body strength! * Lynn: Yeah! Hey! (At the Dinner) * Bikers: Yeah, to bikes. (They drink their milk and ate their glass) * Farmer: Well, well, if it isn't the dummy Bikers. Dummy Bikers say, "what." * Biker 1#: What? * Farmer: Dummy Bikers say, "what." * Biker 2#: What? * Farmer: Laughs Made you say it. (Now, back with others) * Abby: Otis, do something before those Bikers destroy him. * Lincoln: Yeah, but what? * Lori: You should literally text an embarrassing picture of them to all thier friends. * Luan: I'm gonna write an insult comedy routine that will leave them in tears! * Lynn: at Lincoln "HOO-WAH!" (kicks him) "Basic stealth ninja kick. That's how you're gonna take them down." * Pip: Or do nothing. Then we could live in his house. * Otis: Hmm, live in his house. (Imagining of Otis being in the house) * Otis: '''(grabs the phone) Hello, no longer the farmer residence. Otis speaking. What? I didn't order any papaya. (Back to reality) * '''Otis: No, we have to same him. But how? Hmm... (looks around and see Pig with piece of cake) Pig, give me that birthday cake. * Pig: No. * Otis: Give it. (They began fighting over it) * Biker 1#: '''Why you little... * '''Farmer: Ooh, so you think you're pretty tough, huh? Well, this is all a dream, so you can't hurt me, you doofus berries. Oh, yeah. That's right. I went there. * Biker 1#: '''Let's get him! (As they were about to beat the farmer, they see animals and kids with cream on their faces) * '''Biker 1#: Rabid animals and lunatic kids! (The bikers ran away) * Farmer: That's right. You better run. (laughs) * Otis: Okay, that's enough fun there, Chief. Let's get you--(notices he goes to the motorcycle) Huh? * Farmer: Dream motorcycle, away! (takes off) * Otis: (groans) * Rabbit: After him! (Everyone chased the farmer to the vetrarian's office) * Otis: The vet's office? * Abby: What's he's gonna do there? (Farmer looks in the mirror and checks his breath) * Otis: Oh, no; he's doing something hot with his hair. * Human Rarity: And I think I know what he's about to do. (Inside the vet's office, Betty Glove is talking to a snake) * Betty: Who requires painful oral surgery? You do. Yes, you do. (pulls out a driller that makes the snake nervous) * Farmer: Hello, Doc. (The snake escape) * Betty: Farmer, you're in my office... In your underwear. * Farmer: I loves ya, and I want you to be my dream queen. * Betty: I thought you'd never ask. * Otis: Here he comes! * Farmer: Let's go to Rio, baby. I'll take you there on my flying dream motorcycle. * Betty: Oh. Wait, what? (They take off) * Freddy: Flying motorcycles are the only way to travel. * Mickey Mouse: Freddy, a motorcycle can't really fly. * Freddy: Oh. * Timmy Turner: Don't worry guys, I got this. I'm wish that motorcycle can really fly! (Than Cosmo and Wanda's wands didn't work) * Timmy Turner: Hey, what happen? * Wanda: Must be the true love rule? * Lori: What do you mean? (Wanda pulls up Da Rules) * Wanda: According to Da Rules, we can't use wishing involving messing with true love. * Freddy: Well, then he's gonna die. * Lucy: I'd be honored to serve as funeral director. (holds out a brochure) I keep an assortment of caskets on hand. Were you thinking shoebox, or for a little more money, mahogany?" * Pip: Can we have his house? * Otis: No! After him! The Ending (They chased the bike to a canyon) * Betty: Aren't we going a little fast? * Farmer: You think that's something, get ready to kiss the sky. (They went off the ledge) * Abby: We're too late! * Otis: No, we're not. Disguise me. (They disgusige him as a cabana woman) * Loud Sister: Too Caribean. * Timmy Turner: Try again. ( Than Little Bo Beep) * Loud Sister: Too Fairy Tale. * Wanda: Let me. (And finally a bungee police officer) * Pig: Go, go, go! (Oits jumps after them) * Otis: Bungee Police. Hang on. (grabs both of them) We're okay, I say. (sprung back up) Screaming * Pig: Incoming! * Tigger: Look out! (Betty and Farmer land on Otis) * Betty: Oh, dear. I think we squashed the poor bungee policeman. * Farmer: That's no policeman. That's my friend, the talking dream cow. Look, I'll show you. (tries to take off Otis' helmet) (Everyone got nervous until..) * Farmer: (got shot in the butt) Darn it my bottom. (faints) * Otis: Huh? What happened? Farmer? * Betty: I gave him a mild horse tranquilizer. Take good care of him, officer. Oh, why am I always attracted to the bad boys? (Later that day) * Farmer: (wakes up) Wow. That was the best birthday dream ever. (sees roses outside his door) Huh? (reads note) "Happy Birthday, Farmer. Signed Attractive Vet Lady"! Yippee-dee-doo! (falls on his back) * Otis: Maybe next year we just get him a tie. * All: Nah! * Tigger: How 'bout a new suit? * Loud Sisters: (buzzer noise) (Abe Lincoln comes in) * Abe: How about a gift certificate so he can get what he wants? * Everyone: (screams) (Otis wakes up) * Otis: Agh! Ph, It was just a dream. What a relief. (Farmer comes in flying) * Farmer: At least you didn't say, "papaya." (throws a paint balloon) * Otis: Ow! I didn't say, "papaya." (getting pelted) * Rabbit: (wakes up) It was! It was all just a bad dream. * Boswer: That's what you think! (laughs as Rabbit screams) * Pig: '''(wakes up screaming) Oh, ooh-hoo. I had that Farmer's birthday, scary Lincoln, Otis being pelted by paint balloons, Bower's laughing dream again. Thank goodness everything's back to normal. (realizes he's in space he started screaming) * '''Freddy: (wakes up) Agh! Oh, Peck, I had the Pig in space dream again. * Peck: (comes in a giant) Aw, poor guy. Here, have glass of warm milk. * Freddy: Oh, thanks. (screams) * Candance: (wakes up) I'm having that Giant Peck dream again. (gasps) How strange can this get? * Talking Zebra: Oh, it gets much stranger, Kevin. * Sci-Twi: (wakes up) I must have had the Talking Zebra dream again. Thank goodness I'm awake. * ???: Or are you? (Midnight Sparkle appears) * Midnight Sparkle: Here I am! Over here. I'm always here! (Sci Twi screams) * Pip: Agh! Aw, man. I had the Abe Lincoln, Bowser's laughing, Pig in Space, Giant Peck, Talking Zebra, Midnight Sparkle dream again. * Otis: You got to stop eating pickles before bed. * Abe: Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep. (turns off the lights) * Everyone: (screams) THE END! Category:Transcripts Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Scenes